


What He Can't Have

by EmeraldWaves



Series: Shapeshifter ABO AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha!Gladio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Ears and Tails, Can be stand alone, Day 7, Fantasy AU? kinda? LOL, Gladnis Week, M/M, Mention of Ignoct, Mention of Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, beta!ignis, implied ignoct, ruts, side story to my main fic, takes place between chapter 4 and 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Ignis isn't able to take a mate until Noctis does, but that doesn't stop Gladio from wanting him.





	What He Can't Have

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story to [Angels in the Snow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12695730/chapters/28949358) but this is mostly a PWP with Gladnis in this verse. Most everything is explained in this. But if anyone is curious, this takes place between Chapter 4 and 5 in the main storyline :)

"Dammit," Gladio hissed, pressing his back up against the wall. He rubbed his forehead, his large fingers moving back and forth against his skin. He brushed over the scar he'd received from a particularly nasty hunt, and he felt his skin tingle, his rage boiling over. Gritting his teeth, he slammed his fist against the wall, the room shaking from the vibration.

"You're 20 years old, get your shit together," he snarled, scolding himself.

His boots stomped across his bedroom as he headed to the bathroom to splash water on his face. Normally he had his ruts under control. He'd shift into his wolf form and run through the forest, work on training, or spend a few hours in his room attending to himself, or with a partner, depending on the nature of his rut.

However, this time around, none of those things seemed to be working. Splashing more water on his face from the sink, Gladio clenched at the edges of the countertop. He had to do _something_ or his rut was going to last for a painful amount of time.

By the time he hit the age of 17, Gladio had decided instincts were a cruel thing. For so long, he'd been proud to be an Alpha. Honored that he, another male in the Amicitia line would continue on the legacy of wearing the golden wristlets of his family clan. That, and he would be at his future King's side as the leader of Noctis' guard, his main protector.

And if that was all that being an Alpha for the King meant, then Gladio would've considered it an honor. However, all the instincts and awful, terrible things that went along with being an unmated Alpha were hardly worth it.

His father, Clarus, had urged Gladio to take a mate, claiming things would get easier if he would just pick someone. Eventually he and his mate would sync up and could experience ruts and heats together, and it would be easier, not painful.

"You're torturing yourself, being this old and not even having any prospects!" His father had sighed. His statement hadn't been all 100% accurate. No, Gladio had plenty of prospects. There were men and women, Betas and Omegas alike who were interested in him. He had occasionally spent his evenings with a few, but none of them seemed like...mating material. He'd never felt a desire to knot and claim any of them.

Only one person truly captured his attention, a person who was mostly off-limits for the time being. Someone he'd fantasized about, sure, but never had he made a move, minus off-handed comments here and there.

A knock was heard at the door, and Gladio whipped his head towards the entrance of his room.

"Gladio! Gladiolus! Are you alright in there?"

Ignis Scientia, advisor to the Prince, Beta, and the last person Gladio wanted to see right now.

The door handle began to turn, and Gladio gasped, his ears standing at full attention. Idiot. Why the hell hadn't he locked his own door?! Pulling himself away from the sink, he rushed to the door and slammed his hand against it.

"M'fine, Iggy!" he grunted.

"Are you certain? I heard a very loud bang coming from your room as I was walking down the hall and I-" Ignis muffled tone sounded beautiful through the door, sending a shiver down Gladio's spine.

Gladio couldn't count how many times he'd _thought_ about it, about sleeping with Ignis. Hell, sometimes he thought about _mating_ Ignis. Just hearing his voice right now was enough to send Gladio into a spiral of emotions, dangerous territory. He was an Amicitia, a proud Alpha, and he would not lose his cool.

"Ignis," he sighed, rolling his neck back. Sucking airing in through his nose, he let out a long, drawn out breath. "M'positive. I'm good," he said.

Silence hung in the air, and Gladio could feel Ignis' disbelief through the door. If it had been anyone else, anyone but him, Gladio probably would've opened the door and made a joke about having a good time with him for the night, but not with Ignis.

There were times when Ignis would catch his gaze, and the two of them would share a knowing smile, usually during meetings, or when Ignis would come to escort Noctis back to his room after a particularly gruesome training session. Gladio had known Ignis from such a young age, the two always knowing they would be two of the most important people in the young Wolf Prince's life, and Gladio liked to imagine it as a special bond only the two of them shared.

However, as much as he loved their shared smiles and occasional flirts, Gladio knew the truth. Ignis belonged to Noctis, at least until Noctis took an actual mate.

A little under a year ago, Gladio had teased Ignis, saying he was disappointed Ignis wasn't an Omega, and normally that was very _very_ true. Oh the nights he had spent imaging an Omega Ignis, where his pale skin was red, and his silver ears folded back against his head as he begged Gladio to help him through his heat, anything to take the _edge_ off. It was extremely out of character for the advisor, but hey, it was a fantasy.

Tonight, he was thankful Ignis was a Beta, no scent to make this even worse.

"Well are you decent?" he asked, frustration laced in his calm tone. "I have a few things I would like to discuss in regards to Noctis' training and if you wouldn't mind, perhaps you could open the door so I don't have to speak to you about these _private_ matters through said door."

Ignis simply couldn't take a hint could he? Yanking the door open, Gladio came face to face with the silver wolf. His green eyes were wide, his fluffy silver tail swishing back and forth, in what Gladio assumed was slight frustration. Blinking, he held his folder to his chest, and began to walk into the room, obviously thinking the open door was an invitation.

Gladio shut his eyes as Ignis walked by, his mind tugging at him. He could only imagine how good Ignis would smell if he was an Omega. Delicious, clean, like fresh linens and newly baked pastries from the kitchen. His hands trembled, fighting the urge to want to slam the door closed, press Ignis up against the wall and hear him moan. Ignis should've been _his_ after all, even if he was just a Beta-

Biting his lip, he shook head to catch his breath and break his mind of his stupid Alpha thoughts.

Turning to face him, Ignis adjusted his glasses as he cleared his throat. "Thank you, now I can actually have a meaningful conversation instead of shouting through the infernal door-"

"Yeah, uh, Iggs, now isn't really a great time," Gladio said finally.

Ignis ears pressed down against his head, his arms folding indignantly across his chest. "Then why, Gladio, did you open the door for me?"

"Because!" he snapped, rolling his head back. "You just kept talking and I can't...really think straight right now." He stretched his arms up, wrapping his fingers around the back of his neck as he stared at the ceiling, anywhere but Ignis' face.

"Gladio?" Ignis said slowly, his voice soft. "Are you in a rut right now?"

A grunt left his lips, his gaze turning towards the floor. "Yes."

"And why did you omit this particular fact from me?" Ignis sighed.

Gritting his teeth, Gladio sucked air in through his nose. "I didn't have much of a chance to say-" he stopped himself from saying anymore, the feelings of anger only rising due to his rut. "Ah shit," he sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "It's...really bad this time for some damn reason. You should probably get out of here."

His body screamed, his desire to have Ignis so strong. Even though he wasn't looking at him, he could hear him breathe, his breath coming out in slow legato pants, as though the air was rolling through his body. He imagined his lips capturing Ignis', caressing him with his own, nibbling at his skin with his teeth-

He couldn't.

"I apologize," Ignis said quietly. "I suppose I always assume you have fantastic control, and it's not like someone like me would affect you-"

"Oh, you affect me _way_ more than you know," Gladio scoffed, finally turning to meet his eyes. Idiot. Ignis was a Beta, yes, and he had no scent to spur Gladio on, but it didn't change how Gladio often felt about the other. Besides being down right gorgeous, Ignis was diligent, loyal, a little particular, and a brilliant chef, just to name a few things Gladio admired.

Ignis' face was bright red, his glasses slipping down his nose. Damn he was so frustratingly adorable. "D-Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed, turning his head quickly.

Gladio felt dizzy, and normally a sensation like that came along with being completely overwhelmed by a scent. "I'm not," he growled, stepping towards him. "You're...practically irresistible...dammit Iggy. Just...get outta here."

A shimmer came over Ignis' eyes and he walked towards the door, shutting it and turning the lock.

"Ignis..." Gladio growled, warning laced across his tone. What the hell was he doing?

"Gladio, I am a Beta-" he began.

"Yeah, I got that. The _Prince's_ Beta."

"True," he muttered, placing the folder down on the table, as he slipped off his gloves. "However, I would be a fool to never notice your gaze, or your gentle teases. Your...flirtations, they do not go unnoticed."

Gladio's eyes followed Ignis' bare fingers as he brought them to the front of his robes, trailing his lithe digit down the front. Gladio's ears twitched against his head, and other things began to twitch a bit...lower. "Iggy, what the hell are you saying?"

Fingers gently caressed at the stubble on Gladio's chin, turning his face to meet Ignis'. His green eyes looked lovely in the dim lighting of the room, and Gladio felt a rumble in the bottom of his throat, something stirring in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm saying...I can help you if you wish," Ignis said softly, both his hands cupping at Gladio's cheeks.

His mouth ran dry, his throat feeling perfectly parched. "I-Iggy..." he choked out, holding back the urge to pin the other to the ground and just _claim_ him. "Y-You can't-You're the Prince's-"

"Yes, I am meant to assist Noct with whatever he may need, but that does not mean I cannot assist his Shield as well."

And Gladio was gone. The words had rolled off Ignis' tongue with a gentle purr, and with a growl he captured Ignis' lips, covering them with his own, pushing him back against the door. A small grunt vibrated against Gladio's lips and he brought his hands to Ignis' hips, kissing him between taking large gulps of air.

"Gladio," he whispered, as the Alpha kissed down his jaw, his neck, nipping at the skin. "You can...take your time," he hissed, but from the way he spoke, Gladio knew the Beta knew it was a futile effort.

"Can't," he sputtered anyway. "I've wanted this for too long."

"Why didn't you...say anything?" Ignis asked, his breath hitching in his throat as Gladio's lips sucked on the pulse in his neck.

"'Cause," he grunted, his hands moving around to grope at Ignis' ass. "You're too devoted to your position, to our Prince."

"A-Ah..." Ignis' groaned, his head pressing against the door when Gladio rolled their hips together. "I-I suppose you are not...incorrect," he muttered. "I-I cannot take a mate until Noctis does."

Gladio slotted their lips together again, Ignis' arms wrapping around his neck as the two began to grind together, Gladio impatient and needy as he let the instincts in his body take over. Finally, after all this time, finally he was getting Ignis. Ignis was _his_. "For the rest of tonight," Gladio murmured. "Don't talk about him."

"Alphas," he chuckled, choosing not to argue that Gladio was the one who brought Noctis up in the first place.

Their kisses were intense, moans slipping between lips, fingers tangling in hair, and Gladio knew he had to calm down. Their hips were grinding together, and Gladio kept pushing Ignis against the door. He'd thought about doing things with Ignis for so long, and he really did not wish to take him ruthlessly against a door, especially when his bed was right there. He sucked in a breath of air. "We gotta move," he grunted.

"Probably...for the best," Ignis sighed, pulling down on his sash which had ridden up ever so slightly.

Lifting Ignis up, Gladio carried him to his bed, and laid him down, climbing on top of him immediately. "Ya' ever done this before?" he asked, and glanced down at the now red-faced man. He almost didn't want to wait for his answer, his pants were so damn tight and his wrists were pulsing with a pain Gladio hadn't felt since presenting. Every part of his being wanted to tear Ignis' robes off and see how beautiful he looked writhing beneath him. Just the thought alone made his hair stand on end, and his blood boil with anticipation.

Ignis' ears folded back. "I have not...however I have prepared myself before just in case...so I have some experience," he muttered.

"Holy hell, Iggy," Gladio breathed, his forehead leaning down against Ignis'. "That's...really fucking hot."

Pushing up on his chin gently, Ignis scoffed. "It's only practical. Stop thinking dirty thoughts."

"So you mean to tell me," Gladio began with a smirk. His hand slipped under Ignis' robe pushing it off of his shoulders in a swift motion. "That you touched yourself, and didn't get turned on at all?" Gladio hummed, peppering kisses down Ignis' chest, his tongue flicking over one of his nipples.

Ignis' tail twitched against the bed, his breath growing short. "I wouldn't say I didn't...at all," he grumbled, biting his lip while Gladio moved lower, his thick thumbs caressing at Ignis' hip bones.

"I know you're a Beta, but Betas still enjoy sex. Like you seem to be right now." His hand gently trailed over the very apparent bulge in Ignis' pants. The smirk on Gladio's face was devilish in nature, and his golden eyes twinkled with need and want. He tugged on the sash around Ignis' waist, pulling it down with his underwear as the Beta lay completely naked before him.

Gladio couldn't help but stare at Ignis' slender form. His body was well toned, his skin pale, though it was illuminated gently by the lamps in his room, and his cock was fully hard, a small bead of pre-cum glistening at the tip. Oh gods did Ignis look perfect, better than Gladio had ever imagined. He pulled in a large breath of air through his nostrils, trying to breathe and focus on anything but the throbbing in his own pants. His skin felt sticky and hot, but if he removed his clothes he knew he would ravage Ignis far too fast. As much as his rut wished for him to pin Ignis down, he knew he had to take things slow. He respected Ignis too much to let his damn instincts take over.

"G-Gladio..." Ignis muttered, his hands crossing over his chest and his silver tail curled up around his waist, covering most of his lower half and he turned to the side, his face bright red. "There's no need for such intense...staring."

"Aw Iggy," Gladio chuckled, running his hands down Ignis' sides. "You look really...amazing, there's no need to be embarrassed." How long had he been waiting to see Ignis like this? Gladio had lost track of the amount of times his imagination had wandered from him. The real thing was so much cuter somehow, overwhelmingly so.

"And why am I the only one naked," Ignis huffed.

Leaning over to the bedside table, Gladio pulled out a small bottle, filled with a lotion. "Cause I need to prepare ya' first," he grinned. "Unless you want to do it yourself."

Ignis' ears twitched and he flicked his tail up, knocking at the bottle in Gladio's hand. "No, no, please. I insist. I'd love to see your...expert hands at work," Ignis smirked, lowering his tail to the side.

"Heh," Gladio snorted, squirting a bit of the liquid onto his fingers, gently rubbing one at Ignis' hole. Ignis' body trembled at the touch, his tail flicking back and forth in anticipation. He bit down on his lip, ready for the awkward pressure which came with the stretching.

Watching him, Gladio decided Ignis had to be some sort of demon. He bit his own lip, his hips rocking against the bed. There was no way he'd be able to hold back for much longer. 

"Seems you're quite excited yourself-Ah!" Ignis chuckled, but quickly arched his back when Gladio's large finger entered his hole.

"Looser than I expected," Gladio teased, seemed the other hadn't been lying. As Gladio continued to pump his finger inside and out, the Alpha couldn't help but enjoy the way Ignis' chest heaved, beginning to pant beneath him.

With a second finger, Ignis' knees pulled back, his toes curling into the sheets. "You okay, Iggy?" Gladio asked, his free hand gently stroking over the other's thigh.

He nodded quickly, a pant slipping through his lips. "Yes, I'm fine, Gladio. It's...a little different," he admitted, his ears twitching on his head.

"Well don't worry, I'll take my time," he said, slowly pumping his fingers in and out, scissoring in Ignis' hole to attempt to slowly stretch him even more.

"You...You don't have to," Ignis replied. "I know you are...in need."

Sweat rolled down Gladio's brow. Oh how _tempting_ Ignis was. It was unfair, really. The grip on Ignis' knee tightened and he shook his head. "S'fine," he said, leaning over to press a kiss against Ignis' collarbone. "I know you probably think I'm doing this cause I need it with my rut and all, but the truth is Iggy, I _want_ to. I _want_ you," Gladio murmured, gently nibbling on Ignis' skin. "I wanna take my time and really feel you."

Against his chest, Gladio could hear Ignis' heart begin to beat a little faster. A tentative hand buried into Gladio's hair, a finger gently curling around the base of his dark brown ear. "Okay...I'll allow it," he said softly, his throat sounded dry, and the gentle pants which leapt into the air from Ignis' mouth only spurred Gladio on.

"Good," Gladio chuckled, pressing a kiss to Ignis' jaw.

He slowly added a third finger, squeezing more of the lotion on his hand as he curled his large finger up, looking to make Ignis squirm. With a gasp, his back arched, a bit of pre-cum pooling on his lower stomach. "G-Gladiolus," he panted out his full name, shooting jolts of pleasure straight to Gladio's already hard cock.

"Seems I found your sweet spot," he grinned, licking his lips. Reaching forward, he gently stroked at Ignis' cock, the muscles pulsing under his hand. He stroked up and down, pumping into Ignis' hole.

No more words came from Ignis' mouth, only moans, and soft sighs, breaths which lingered in his throat for a split second too long, enough for Gladio to hear the hitch. Occasionally he'd hear his name, or see Ignis grab at the sheets when a burst of pleasure rolled through his spine. A new instinct slowly flowed over Gladio, one where he wanted to take care of Ignis, claim him, keep him safe. It was impossible, but he could pleasure him to the best of his ability.

"Gladio, you-you can...I think I'm more than...ready," Ignis said finally.

His clothes had never come off faster. Unbuttoning his long jacket he tossed it to the floor and switched to his pants. He undid his belt and dropped his pants and underwear quickly. He hands trembled against the bed, his head dropping as he breathed over Ignis, taking a moment to let his body breath. He'd restrained himself before, but soon he was going to satisfy the itch he'd been dealing with all afternoon.

Ignis' hand gently cupped at his cheek, stroking his thumb over the scar on his left cheek. "Gladio, you do not need to hold back any longer," he whispered, cupping his cheek.

That was all the permission he needed. Cupping under his ass, he lifted Ignis up enough to position himself to his hole, slowly pressing in. His cock was much larger than his fingers, and he knew this, so he grabbed at Ignis' length and stroked it slowly, leaning over to kiss him. "D-Damn Iggy," he moaned against his lips. "Te-Tell me if you need me to stop," he stammered, though he knew he was way past the point of no return.

"You're fine, quite large, but... I can handle it," Ignis breathed.

With a chuckle, Gladio kissed Ignis once again, a light brushing of their lips this time. "Yeah, you can," he smirked once his cock was completely buried in Ignis. Everything felt warm, and Ignis trembled underneath him, his silver ears twitching on his head. "Shit...Ignis..." he sighed, leaning his forehead down against his. "You feel...really _really_ good."

Gladio had had sex plenty of times, but this felt simply electric. Sweat rolled down his back as he began to pull out and push back in slowly, setting a pace. Ignis let out sharp huffs of air which slowly began to devolve into moans, his eyes fluttering shut. Lacing their fingers together, Gladio squeezed his hand as he began to thrust, his hips snapping into Ignis over and over. Finally, he let the rut take over.

"Oh Gladio," Ignis moaned, his hand squeezing Gladio's tightly. "So...deep," he moaned, and Gladio pressed his chest against Ignis', panting in his ear.

"N-Need you," he groaned, digging his feet into the sheets as he pounded into him over and over, their skin slapping together loudly with each push into Ignis.

"Yes, I'm yours," Ignis whispered, pressing his lips to Gladio's shoulder.

The phrase made Gladio's brown tail wrap around Ignis' silver almost immediately, his hand squeezing tightly as he pushed himself up, staring down at Ignis' green eyes. "Mine," he said, nipping at his lips. Ignis' free hand caressed at Gladio's neck while they kissed, his fingers playing with the small brown flips which curled around the base of Gladio's neck.

"Yes," he sighed. "Yours." It was an easy thing to promise in the moment, especially when it felt this damn good. Ignis was sexy and adorable, driving Gladio completely mad. With a few staccato pants, Gladio pumped into Ignis a few more times, his cock twitching with the need to swell.

Slowing his pace, Gladio rolled his hips into Ignis slow and deep, sensually pushing himself into the younger. "Ngh...Ah...oh...dammit...Gladiolus," he sighed heavily, his eyes shutting again as he pressed his head against the pillow, his hips pushing up to receive Gladio's thick length.

"Ignis..." he groaned. "Trying...to not...knot you..."

Ignis' eyes widened, his grip on his shoulder tightening. "Gladio you know...I...I can't..." he said, a soft moan slipping from his mouth anyway.

"I-I know. That's why I'm...trying to stop it," he breathed, finally feeling his cock calm down. He began to pick up the pace again, this time focusing on Ignis. His hand wrapped around his cock and began to grope as fast as he thrust.

"G-Gladio. I...I can't!"

"Yeah same," Gladio grunted, watching as Ignis slowly came undone beneath him, his cock twitched in his hand and spurt out, his white liquid covering his chest. With Ignis looking so damn beautiful, red faced, cock softening, chest heaving, it was difficult for Gladio to hold himself back. With a few more purposeful thrust and grunts, Gladio finally pressed his head to Ignis' shoulder as his spine twitched, his finish pouring inside of Ignis.

Both of them sat frozen, panting. Gladio's head began to finally clear, the wave of his rut slowly riding out. He and Ignis had actually had sex...Gladio almost couldn't believe it.

"Wow..." he said finally, pulling himself out of Ignis to lay beside him. Lazily he draped an arm over Ignis' stomach, lightly petting at his silver tail.

Clearing his throat, a sigh fell from Ignis' lips. "Yes, it would seem you...truly are an expert.” Rolling to his side, he winced. "I will have to clean up soon."

Gladio brought his hand to Ignis' hip, pulling him close. "Or just...stay here, for just a little bit." He moved his hand to Ignis' cheek, stroking his thumb over his smooth skin. "Stay with me, be with me," Gladio said, finally after a long bout of silence.

Gladio already knew his answer, perhaps he hadn't completely come down from the high of the moment.

The saddest smile crossed Ignis' face, and he sighed, leaning his cheek into the touch. "You know I cannot..."

Frowning, Gladio pressed their lips together once more. "Fine, then when Noctis has a mate and everything is all settled...then be my mate."

"Gladio, it could be years until Noctis-"

"I know," he said, his golden eyes looking Ignis square in the face.

"I could...help you with your ruts in private, if you would like, if they feel...unbearable to you," Ignis offered, his face flushing at the suggestion. "If you think you can handle your knot."

Gladio smiled. "There's no one else I'd want help from."

"Alright," Ignis said, turning to kiss Gladio's palm.

"And when Noct takes a mate?" Gladio asked.

"Then I'll be yours, if you'll still want me," Ignis said, his green eyes glistened with a soft emotion, and Gladio wondered if Ignis had felt the same way all this time.

"I'll be waiting," he said, curling their tails together, he gave Ignis' a gentle squeeze. Leaning forward, he pressed their lips together one last time before Ignis had to break away. He did so with reluctance, his body moving much slower than it normally did.

Grabbing his robes, he made his way to the bathroom, showering briefly before re-dressing himself.

"Goodnight, Gladio," Ignis said, bowing his head to the other. "Let me know if you require more...assistance later," he smirked, taking the folder and gloves from the table.

"'Course. Night Iggy," Gladio smirked, watching as Ignis' silver tail swung back and forth as he stepped out of the room.

He couldn't wait for the day when Ignis didn't have to leave. Their bed shared, wrapped up in each other for the entirety of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who read any of my Gladnis week stuff! I had fun, I wish I could've done more! I am super into this verse right now, and I'm excited to continue the main story, however this didn't really fit, but I'm glad I was able to write it anyway! Thanks to Adriana for always betaing !!!
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where i write random stuff  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about FF with me!


End file.
